Trapped
by Theneversky
Summary: This is a cross-over between Doctor who, Sherlock and Supernatural. SUPERWHOLOCK! I hope you enjoy it. It takes place in an parallel universe where Sam and Dean lost the battle against Lucifer...but only three of the characters are there. So where are the others?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of sharp gun shots drew her attention away from the exit. "Where are the others?" She said as her eyes searched frantically around the worn down warehouse. There were gaping holes in the walls, floor and ceiling. Mould covered nearly every surface causing an old musky smell to fill her nose. She whirled around on the few men she was still with and repeated "Where are the others?!"

"Rose! Just calm down a minute will you?" Dean said. He ran a hand through his closely cropped hair before turning to John. "Sherlock was with you, yeah?"

"Well, yeah, before…"

"Before what?"

"Before…Crowley." The Doc looked beat. Blood trickled slowly from a gash on his hair line, a dark bruise was forming around his left eye and this time, his limp was very real. Rose didn't look my better, her lip was bleeding and she was clutching her side where a piece of shrapnel from the explosion had ripped through her. The blood was draining dangerously fast from her face.

"Look Rose, You go with John and get yourselves to a hospital or go get Sammy. I'll go back in and get the rest of 'em. They probably just got lost." Dean quickly checked how much ammo he had left before setting off down the corridor to the right of the main warehouse floor. He didn't make it very far. After reaching the end of the corridor, he entered room with a huge crater blown in the middle of the floor. And there, standing on the other side of the crater was Sherlock, The Doctor and Castiel. The relief that bloomed in his chest was short lived when he saw the figure standing the in middle of the crater. Made shorted by the depression in the floor, Crowley turned in a lazy circle toward him, an easy smile touching his lips. Behind him, he could hear the echoes and shuffles of hurried footsteps. They'd seen him raise his gun.

"_Dean, no_!" But the cry from Castiel came a moment too late. Dean was already squeezing the trigger. They'd caught him, the bullet opened up a small red eye directly in between the demon's eyes, and he fell to the ground. Lifeless.

However, what Dean had failed to see was the little device Crowley had clutched in his hand. It was blue and ovular with intricate black patterns twisting and snaking pathways along the hard exterior. They only had minutes to take all this in before the small button on the very top of the device released with a small _snick _and their vision was clouded with a thick blue/grey smoke. John reached a blind hand out and connected with Rose's elbow. She returned the gesture by clinging on to his jacket. He could hear her coughing and wheezing. The smoke soon caught up with him too. His eyes watered and he could feel the oxygen being sucked from his lungs with a vicious ferocity. With a startling horror, he could feel Rose's grip loosening. He forced his eyes open long enough to see her blood loss had finally caught up with her.

"Dean!" He shouted at the dark silhouette just feet in front of him. The dark shape swirled around and stumbled toward the two shorted people. His arm was pressed tightly to his nose and mouth and his eyes were bare slits as he came toward them. Just as he reached them and they began to make their way back into the corridor, the ground started to violently shake. Rose lost her footing and stumbled, leaning her full weight into John. With nothing else to do but wait it out, Dean wrapped his arms around both John and Rose and pulled them into a crouch with his body shielding them from falling debris. The suffocating smoke and the trembles in the ground didn't last long for Rose. In only a matter of seconds, she was slipping into inky darkness of unconsciousness. It would be hours before she woke again.

Njknvasdfghjkjhgfdsasdfghjhgfrdeswasdfghjkjhgfdsas dfghjkjhgfdsasdfghjhgfdsasdfghjhgfdsasdfgas

Sherlock could only stare. Nothing he had ever encountered before could have prepared him for this. They were gone. Simply gone. Not even a drop of blood from Rose's deep injury could be seen. His immediate thought was that they had gotten out when the smoke was released and that they were somewhere out in the street breathing in clean air. But that thought had been washed away easily. He had heard just as well as the angel and the time lord had what the demon said. He replayed the conversation over and over in his head, scrubbing it and picking it apart for any clues as to how to get them back.

"_Doctor, I believe you know what this is, care to explain?" Crowley cocked and eyebrow at the tall dark featured man standing to Sherlock's left. His expression was dark and grim._

"_It's a transported. It will send anyone caught in its gas cloud to a parallel world." The doctor explained. His hands were curled into fists and his chest was rising and falling with deep measured breaths. Sherlock was lost, parallel universe? He hadn't thought it possible until he realised he was standing next to a traveller of time, an angel of the Lord and a demon from Hell. His mind reeled, thoughts tripped over one another in a competition to make it to the front. His mouth made the decision before his mind did. He wouldn't leave John again._

"_What do you want?" The demon's eyes swivelled to him. _

"_Your souls. You three have the most powerful souls out there. They're filled with intellect, loyalty, love, honour, pride, passion determination. There is no other soul out there that has more of these qualities than you three boys poses in your tiny little souls." _

_Castiel took a threatening step forward then. "I would never give my grace to someone as filthy as you." Crowley didn't seem offended at the comment only slightly amused. His voice dropped to a low and threatening growl._

"_Then you can say goodbye to your precious little humans."_

Sherlock snapped back to reality when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Jerking away from it, he saw the doctor with an outstreatched arm and a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I know you only just got him back." His tone was sincere but Sherlock hardly heard him before he roughly grabbed the lapels of his brown suit and shoved him hard against the wall.

"You know what he did to them?! You can get them back!"

"Sherlock, I really can't. The TARDIS-"

"-Can travel anywhere through space and time. _Anywhere_." He hissed low into the doctors face. He wouldn't let John down again. Not after everything that had happened to them. Before the doctor had a chance to reply, Castiel spoke up from where he had been frozen to the ground.

"Screaming in each other's faces won't bring them back. If the doctor says he can't do it, he can't do it. You aren't the only one who had lost something today, Sherlock, We will just have figure out another way to get them back. But we _will_ get them back." Their blue eyes met for a moment before Castiel gazed toward the lifeless body of Crowley in the crater. It was still a shock to him that colt had worked. "If you will excuse me, I have family that I need to inform of todays…events. I will be back at sunset." With a flutter of wins and a faint gust of wind, the angel disappeared for only a moment before he appeared in front of a rather startled Sam.

"Cas!" as his eyes travelled over Cas, his smile faltered a little and a small crease appeared between his brow. "Where's Dean."

Asdfghjkjhgfdssssssssssssssssssssdfghjklllllllllll llllkjhgfdsasdfghjklkjhgfdsasdfghjkkjhgfdsdfghjkjh gfdsk.

_**Let me know if you enjoyed this! I would love to continue it but I need to know if you guys will read it or not :P So give me some feedback (any, I really don't mind) I really love receiving it **_____


	2. Chapter 2

Time slowed to a stop. Air turned to soup and sound stopped. The only thing left was sight. And a sight it was. Parched scorched earth stretched out for miles. Trees like skeleton hands clawed deep gashes into a blood red sky. Deep depressions scattered the open plane; the result of a land mines no doubt. However despite all this, there was a chill to the air. A bone trembling wind that scattered dead leaves and broken branches bleached to a pale white. His stomach clenched tightly when a closer inspection revealed that he was staring at bones. John wanted to hurl. He had seen war torn cities, he had experiences the devastation of post war zones, but he had seen nothing like this. Thoughts whirled like snow caught in a blizzard in his head.

"What the hell?" It had been barely a whisper but Dean had heard him. His response was an awed look, quite similar to the one John wore. He snapped quickly out of his reverie. "Rose. Dean, we need to-"

"I know." The colour had drained completely from his face. They had been dumped in a waste land with no help, no idea where they were and a partially dead body. Hope rose when John thrust a finger out to the side, pointing to a spot along the horizon. It was so small Dean marvelled at how John had managed to distinguish it from just another tree. But sure enough, the longer he looked, the more he could make out the faint outlines of a city. High-rises like jagged teeth protruded from the ground. The small spark of hope that was ignited inside of the hunter dwindle down to no more than a faint glow when he saw Rose's condition in comparison to the distance they needed to travel. Additionally, what if this city was as desolate as out here and they didn't have anyone or anything that could help Rose? Those thoughts were quickly shoved to the corner of his brain specifically labelled shit-to-deal-with-later. He quickly hooked one arm under Rose's knees and his other under her shoulders and scooped her up. Grunting with effort, John joined him on his feet.

"Get moving then?"

Dean gave a small nod. "Yeah. You're sure there's nothing _you_ can do for her?"

The grim shake of his head was enough. "Not without the proper supplies. Clean water, clean cloth and dressings, those sorts of things."

Deans only response was a small grunt of disappointment before he started off toward the small speck in the distance.

….

It was past midnight by the time they'd called it a day. Dean's watch was still fully functioning despite their current location. Wherever the hell that was. They had taken turns carrying Rose throughout their trek and by the time they collapsed on the hard cold ground, they legs could carry them no further and their arms could lift no more. Rose's pulse was frightening low by the end of the day, John had grimly informed him, so they'd done the best they could to keep dirt away from the wound in order for infection to stay at bay.

"She's doing incredibly well. Stubborn thing she is, won't let it take her."

"Hmm?"

"Usually, an injury like this could cause the recipient to bleed to death in a few hours. Whatever the doctor gave her before we split, it might just save her life." For, that Dean was relieved. He'd thought they were going to lose Rose before they managed to get anywhere near the city. As it had turned out, they were closer than expected. They could see the definite outlines of the city from their rest point which meant a few solid hours of travelling tomorrow and they'd be there.

John only spared him a small glance when he got up to seek some privacy. He didn't really want Dr. Watson to see him praying.

"Cas? You got your ears on?" he took a deep sigh before ploughing on ahead. "I don't know where the hell I am, Rose is dying, John is trying to keep it cool but I can just see him breaking apart slowly. I'm scared man. I Just…if there's any way that you could…I don't know…just if you can hear me? We could really use some help. Cas?"

….

The prayer crashed into him without warning. It took him several moments to recover from it until he realised who it was from. Dean. Dean had prayed to him and somehow, it had gotten through. He unfurled his wings, his heart pounding in his chest. If the prayer had gotten through then maybe he'd be able to. He concentrated every ounce of strength he had and pushed. He followed the path the prayer had taken until he hit an abrupt road block. It was like a barrier had been set up between his world and wherever Dean was. Cas tried so goddamn hard to get through. Every emotion Dean felt Cas felt, pushing him harder and harder to get to him.

His efforts were, of course, futile. Tucking his wings back into himself, he sighed wearily. The Doctor had assured them that he could fix it ordering Sherlock to put his massive intellect to good use and Cas…well Cas was told to go console a pretty distraught Sam. Apparently whatever had happened to them, it was nothing an angel could help with. He felt useless. Utterly useless. So he'd done the only thing he thought to. He had exited the…_TARDIS_ (Cas hated that strange blue box because there was some kind of field that disabled him from zapping to anywhere within a 10metre radius of it) and had headed for the one place he could think. The impala. Earlier on he had tried desperately to soak up the remaining…_feeing _and essence of Dean that was left behind from so many uses of the beloved car so he could somehow lock on to his whereabouts. He was left disappointed, heartbroken and anxious. Would he _ever_ be able to get back? Castiel almost laughed, _back from where?_

The prayer had given him some hope, and even though he might not be able to reach the three via Angelic methods, maybe the doctor could use it as some help. He flew himself as close as he could get to then marched the rest of the way in.

"Cas! You're back! We've made an excellent discovery! No wait! Let me say my news first. Well, not all of its good news, but it's a start. We-"

"The doctor and I have discovered that if we make an exact replica of the vortex manipulator used to transport John and the others to a co-existing parallel world outside the dimensions of our own, we might be able to reverse the effects of the original vortex manipulator." The doctor was giving Sherlock a look that could rival Sam's 'bitch face' as Dean liked to call it. It almost made Castiel smile.

"What's the bad news then?" He aimed his question at the doctor which seemed to brighten his spirits for a small while.

"We have no idea _where _they are in this parallel world. For all we know they could have been dumped at the bottom of a 50 km deep ocean and died. There really is no way of knowing."

Castiel's mouth twitched slightly as the doctor delivered the news. Well, at least now he could be of use.

"I can get the location." The thousand year old time lord and the world renowned consulting detective looked at him with surprise mixed with disbelief.

"How?" Sherlock's sceptical voice sounded up from his still position next to the TARDIS's large dashboard. Castiel's cool blue eyes travelled to the tall man. He didn't like him much. He was cold and egotistical but he knew that he would do anything for his friend John. Castiel didn't really know if 'friend' was the right word to use. It didn't sound…strong enough to him.

"You want John back. You'll trust me." For some reason, Castiel wasn't quit comfortable with sharing his prayers with someone else. They felt like private, almost intimate, conversations between him and his hunter. Just then, all the air rushed from his lungs in a painful gust.

"_Oh and Cas? Please don't do anything stupid like…I don't know. Just nothing stupid ok?"_

The angel's eyes widened and his heart sped up as emotions spread through his veins like ice cold water. Dean was in pain, both emotional and physical pain. Castiel gasped and staggered back a little. That prayer had been full of an emotion he hadn't felt in the last prayer. No, it wasn't that. This time, instead of emotions effecting Dean, like in the first prayer, this prayer had contained emotions directed at _him._

"-happened? Are you ok?" A bright blue light flashed in his eyes followed by the familiar whirring noise of the doctors sonic. Castiel forced himself upright, the effects of the prayer still causing his heart to beat erratically.

"I'm fine."

"You just…glowed." His eyes were huge and wide, like a puppy when they have their sights set on a tennis ball. Castiel didn't pay much attention to the doctors poking and prodding, he turned his eyes back to Sherlock.

"They're approximately 30km from a small city where they hope to be able to get supplies to heal Rose's wound. Now, tell me what I need to do."

….

The dull blue lights of the TARDIS was the only company he had now. His blood ran cold at the thought of losing Rose before he had a chance to get her back. He'd treat her after this. He'd take her back to her mum and Micky and they'd spend Christmas together chatting non-stop about all the places and things they'd seen. Micky would laugh obediently and Jackie would tear up at the sight of her grown up daughter living the life she always dreamed. Only Rose never dreamed of this. She never dreamed of being cut open and thrown in a strange world with little to no hope of getting out alive. And he couldn't help but feel guilty. Because it was his fault.

He turned the shell of the deployed vortex manipulator over in his hands and stared numbly at the elegant black swirls on the hollow shell. It had only taken him minutes to pick out the small circles of Gallifreyan and seconds to translate them. And when he did, he wished he hadn't.

_Can you hear the drums Doctor?_


End file.
